Titan
Titan '''is a male lion and the leader of Titanpride. His father was driven out by Gallant and because of that, he hates Gallant and his kin. He killed Gallant by cheating when he challenged his leadership of Gallantpride and then became the leader. Physical Appearance '''Titan '''is very large and powerful. He has a magnificent black mane, as described by Fearless. He has broad shoulders that are thickly muscled. Deep scars cover his face and flanks, with fangs that are long, yellow, and deadly. Titan's eyes are a dark shade of amber and yellow. Personality and Traits Titan is a power-hungry lion who greatly lacks respect for pride tradition, law, and its customs. This is shown when he had no qualms sending Cunning and his other henchman after Gallant during their duel for leadership, even though it was supposed to be a one-on-one match. Without mercy, Titan deployed Cunning to kill Fearless and Valor instead of exiling them. According to Swift, Titan has always been brutal. Titan's brutality is displayed several times. He lacks honor and will go as far as cheating to achieve his goals. As leader of Titanpride, Titan abuses his power by ruling with fear and intimidation. He is a tyrannic ruler who keeps most of the food caught by the ex-Gallantpride lionesses for himself and his family. Titan also forced the former members of Gallantpride to stay with him, preventing them from being able to escape his rule. Titan spared Valor's and Swift's lives because she promised that she was an excellent hunter and that she could teach the rest of Titanpride how to hunt. Titan is also very arrogant as well, for he named his son "Ruthless" the moment he was born, even though the cub wasn't even old enough to be named yet. If he had followed normal naming traditions, he would have named him Artfulcub. In Shifting Shadows, Titan's everlasting craving for power becomes so powerful that it negatively impacts his mental state, driving him insane. Titan's declining mental health also gives him the impression that killing any animal will grant him immortality. His quest for this supposed immortality causes him to turn on his own pride including his favorites and his mate. Titan also becomes cannibalistic by eating other lions even if they're from his Pride. Biography Broken Pride Code of Honor Blood and Bone Shifting Shadows When Titanpride discovers that Ruthless is a traitor, Titan starves his son as punishment for treason before Ruthless is rescued by Fearlesspride. Later on Titan's obsession with power makes him mentally unstable to the point that he thinks that killing animals will grant him immortality. Titan's mental instability causes even his own mate, Artful, to fear him. Titan eventually leads his pride to attack Thunder's Herd and kill the largest bull elephant in Bravelands to grant himself access to this supposed immortality. Later on, Fearless seeks out Titan and challenges the other lion to a death match. However, Titan not wanting to lose to Fearless, jumps into the Misty Ravine and is presumed deceased by Fearless, Keen and Ruthless. However it's later on revealed that Titan had somehow survived. Trivia * Titan was named for his large size. * Titan's insanity is the result of his power-hungry naturehttps://twitter.com/Gillian_Philip/status/1129378912536997888 Killed Victims * Gallant * Swift (Indirectly caused) * Moon * Loyal * Dauntless * Steadfast * Artful (Indirectly caused) * Sleekfriend (Indirectly caused) * Hyenas * Several unknown animals Kin Members '''Mate: Artful Titanpride: Deceased Son: Ruthless Prideless: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Daughter: Menace Prideless: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Father: Unnamed lion: Status unknown Tree References Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Titanpride Category:Leaders Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Living Animals Category:Stubs Category:Mammals Category:Codebreakers Category:Characters of Unknown Status Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Former pride leaders Category:Living Antagonists Category:Living Leaders Category:Living Males Category:Living Mammals